Traveling through an airport with a suitcase has always been a cumbersome task. Often persons carrying a suitcase will utilize a rolling cart to facilitate transporting the suitcase by rolling the suitcase in contrast to carrying the suitcase. Traveling is even more cumbersome and complicated when having to carry more than one suitcase.
The present invention generally relates to a suitcase. More specifically, the invention is a combination rolling cart and suitcase for stacking and transporting one or more additional luggage items.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination rolling cart and suitcase that saves time and money for travelers and eliminates having to rent a separate rolling cart at an airport.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination rolling cart and suitcase that helps reduce stress and strain over carrying multiple heavy suitcases that is especially helpful to solo travelers, or travelers with babies or small children.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination rolling cart and suitcase that is strong enough to carry another suitcase of equal weight when positioned horizontally.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination rolling cart and suitcase that makes it easy to stack and transport several luggage items at the same time, with one hand.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination rolling cart and suitcase that incorporates an ergonomic telescoping handle to set the handle at a comfortable angle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination rolling cart and suitcase that includes a handle that locks in place where a user can relatively easily and safely pull the combination rolling cart and suitcase with one hand, or push the combination rolling cart and suitcase with two hands using a pair of integrated handlebars.
What is really needed is a combination rolling cart and suitcase that saves time and money for travelers and eliminates having to rent a separate rolling cart at an airport that helps reduce stress and strain over carrying multiple heavy suitcases that is especially helpful to solo travelers, or travelers with babies or small children that is strong enough to carry another suitcase of equal weight when positioned horizontally that makes it easy to stack and transport several luggage items at the same time, with one hand that incorporates an ergonomic telescoping handle that includes a handle that locks in place where a user can relatively easily and safely pull the combination rolling cart and suitcase with one hand, or push the combination rolling cart and suitcase with two hands using a plurality of integrated handlebars.